


Elephant Ear Plants

by HyourinmaruIce



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Elephant Ear Plants, F/M, Gardening, Gardens & Gardening, Plants, purple shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyourinmaruIce/pseuds/HyourinmaruIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle wants to try out her green thumb</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elephant Ear Plants

“I want to try gardening,” He heard the voice of his love coming from the library, the lilting accent enough to get him to smile, “But I don’t know what to plant…,” The voice grew louder so he situated himself at the kitchen table with the newspaper and waited for her to appear in the doorway, “What do you think?”

He dropped the paper to see her leaning against the frame, a book about plants in her hand and a pencil behind her ear. She glanced up and locked eyes with him, “Rumpel?”

He gathered himself, realizing that she probably didn’t want him fawning over her when she was wearing sweats and HIS purple shirt. She would get hot with it being summer and the air conditioner barely working, “Yes, love?”

She rolled her eyes and sat in the chair across from his, the book getting laid gently on the table, “I know you were paying attention, so answer my question,”

He gave a helpless little grin before clearing his throat and picking up his paper once more, “Roses are always good,”

The newspaper blocked his view of Belle’s pout, “But you already grow those,”

“Indeed I do,” The urge to let a little giggle out, one from his days of being an imp in leather, was quickly suppressed.

“I need something I can do on my own,”

He nodded along, knowing she probably couldn’t see, “Then what do you think you should plant?”

“Elephant Ear Plants,” she quickly stated, fully prepared for the question, and he should have known the answer to that question would be ridiculous because Belle was a ridiculous woman. Wonderfully ridiculous, she always managed to surprise him enough that he couldn’t help but smile.

“Elephant…,” He gently began folding the paper, keeping his eyes away from the bright, hopeful eyes that were watching him, “Ear plants,”

He felt her fidget when her foot hit the table and sent the vibration through his chair.

“What inspired this?” He asked, quite bemused and wondering if she knew he’d already decided to go out and get her some tubers to plant because he’d do anything to see her smile. He also wondered if she knew the plant was tuberous, probably if she wanted to plant it.

“I… uh…,” She cleared her through and met his eyes, determined, “I was reading on good gardening plants and while roses are pretty… they have thorns and are not very good for inexperienced gardeners while Elephant Ear plants are easy to grow and maintain. They also, if you find the right variety, have a lot of character that makes them wonderful for gardens,”  
“Character over pretty, I see,” He nodded, waiting for the frown he knew would come.

“Nice and companionship over prickly and mean actually,” She nodded once, affirming her decision.

“Alright, I’ll buy some tubers in the morning,” He stood up and ducked down to grab a pan from a lower cabinet.

“Tubers….” She rolled the word around in her mouth, as if it was foreign. So she hadn’t gotten to the planting portion of the book, just the description of plants.

“That’s what they grow from love, did you find my book on them?” He set the pan on the stove and lit the fire, glancing behind him to see her working though what he said.

“There’s a book?” He hid his smile.


End file.
